This project is directed toward a basic understanding of the mood alterations induced by drugs of abuse. Several areas are under active investigation: the high produced by intravenous amphetamine and cocaine, chronic behavioral states caused by chronic use of stimulant drugs, neurological effects of chronic use of stimulant and opiate drugs.